She's Hot Man
by prodigiousfuzio
Summary: Eric is too scared to kiss Donna, and frankly this doesn't look good, but it does for Hyde. Hyde has secret feelings for the red-head, and the madness ensues. My first fan fic EVER so rate and review please!
1. She's Hot Man

Hi! This is my first ever fan fic, and I'm not very good so bare with me. None of these characters are mine; they are property of "That's 70 Show." So, this takes place in the deciding moment of Eric and Donna's relationship, sitting on the Vista Cruiser. As you recall Hyde is waiting for Donna at her house. I realize that Hyde is really sweet with Jackie...but in my own world, this is how it would go. I also realize that this scenario ends with them getting married and everything, but like I said my twist.  
  
Donna stared at Eric, _Is he gonna kiss me or what?_ Eric still just sat there. The Vista Cruiser was hard and she felt cold, plus if he wasn't gonna kiss her, why sit there? She got up to leave.

"Bye Eric." She turned and started to leave.

"Donna?" _YES! He's gonna kiss me._

"Yes Eric?"

"You forgot your jacket." _Damn._

"O, ok."

She walked slowly back to the car and leaned in the window to grab her jacket on the front seat. Eric was watching her, she could feel his eyes. _God I hope my butt isn't too huge!_

"See ya then."

"Yah, uh, see ya." Donna stood there for a minute, looking at him, she felt tears well up and she turned quickly and left. _God, why won't he kiss me?_ She hurried across her lawn to the back door and turned the corner. Hyde was sitting on the bench in jeans and a Led Zeppelin tee; he was holding a case of beer

"Donna your face matches you hair."

"Thanks man."

"You're welcome, did he kiss you?"

"Nah."

"Want a beer?"

"Sure." Donna felt relieved as she sat down next to Hyde. _He always knows how to make me feel at ease._

"Eric is stupid you know that. He has you, and he doesn't want you man."

"Uhuh." She nodded and wiped her eyes. Hyde took a swig of beer and kissed her.

"What the hell man?" Both Hyde and Donna jumped up to see Eric.

"Well you didn't do it, someone had to." Hyde stared at Eric stoically.

"O god, so now I have to kiss her, back in the basement you were all for not kissing her."

"She's hot man; you couldn't think I'd want her maybe."

Donna blushed, _So that's how Hyde felt_.

"Donna, I love you." Eric grabbed her hand, and pulled her towards him, and over the bench.

"What the heck Eric?" Eric had already let go of her hands, and was backing up. Donna pulled herself up and looked at him.

"You know what, I waited for you to kiss me, and you didn't. You can't just come around here now thinking I'm still waiting for you."

"Yah, but."

"I'm going to bed, see you two later." Donna walked into the house leaving Eric and Hyde to stare at each other.


	2. Where's the Puppy

Donna and Jackie walked into The Hub.

"Thanks for coming along Jackie, I don't think I could face Eric by myself after last night." _Or Hyde._

"No problem, Donna, Michael said he had some big news to tell me, and he's gonna meet me here."

Hyde and Fez stood playing foosball in the corner, Jackie and Donna got sodas and walked over to the table next to them and sat down.

"Hey Donna, hello Jackie." Fez smiled and waved at them as Hyde scored a goal and started laughing.

"Hey, that's unfair, two beautiful girls just walked in, and they were looking at ME." Fez scowled at the chuckling Hyde.

"That was too easy."

Hyde quit laughing and sat down next to Donna.

"That was too easy." He lowered his voice.

"How ya doing Donna?"

"Alright." She gave him a weak smile. Hyde nodded and turned to Jackie.

"Where's the puppy Jackie?"

"What?"

"Kelso...your puppy."

"Michael is NOT my puppy Steven." Suddenly Kelso ran in through the door, followed by Eric. "Jackie! Guess what Eric pushed Donna over a bench! How stupid is that?"

"Dude, shut up! Let's get out of here man." Eric thought Kelso would shut up, he should've known. _Why did Eric tell him that?!_

"Michael, get me some French fries." Jackie snapped

"Okay." Michael scrambled for the counter. Eric rolled his eyes. _This is so embarrassing._

"Like I said, puppy," Hyde looked at Donna who looked like she was going to melt her soda bottle. "Wanna get out of here Donna?"

Donna looked at him and then at Eric, Eric just shook his head and looked down at his feet. "Yea, sure, no reason to stay here." Donna followed Hyde out the door, she looked back at Eric but he was already heading for the bathroom. _Good riddance._


End file.
